


Hair Malfuction

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [110]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a bit of a problem with his mohawk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Malfuction

**“** Is it straight?”

                Shannon ran a hand over his face and peered up and examined his brother’s vibrant pink Mohawk. “Its fine.”

                “Is it fucking straight?” Jared asked again, his eyes narrowed.

                “Yes Jay, its straight.”

                “Really?” Tomo muttered, standing fully from leaning on the counter, “Its looks like its tilting to the right, just a bit”

                Jared’s eyes widened before he scrambled back to the bathroom. Shannon groaned and banged his head on the table, “I fucking hate you.”

                Tomo chuckled, “Hey, gives me enough to time to finish my cereal.”

                “Fucking. Hate. You.”


End file.
